The Thing That i Can't Have
by Hanasaka Chizuru
Summary: Pangeran bangsa Saiya... Vegeta, yang bisa memiliki semuanya, bahkan berpuluh-puluh planet pun bisa dia miliki bila dia mau. Namun ada satu hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa dia miliki, bisakah dia menerima hal itu? Hal yang bertolak belakang dengan harga dirinya.


Ini fict kedua aku tentang Drago Ball, sebelumnya adalah berjudul Warmth Family. Sekarang lebih fokus ke Vegeta dan Bulma. Semoga kalian suka

.

.

**The Thing That I Can't Have**

**Dragon Ball milik Akira Toriyama, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini.**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

Semua bisa dia miliki...

Kekuasaan, kekuatan, bahkan dia bisa memilih satu planet untuk dikuasai.

Dialah yang paling agung, dialah yang memiliki harga diri yang paling tinggi.

Seorang pangeran dari planet yang dinamakan setelah namanya, pangeran Vegeta.

Setelah kejadian Majin Buu menyerang planet bumi, dan akhirnya Vegeta mengakui bahwa Kakarot adalah makhluk terkuat nomor satu di alam semesta, kehidupan mulai damai. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Trunks, anak pertamanya bersama Bulma kini beranjak dewasa, namun tidak seperti dirinya, Trunks tumbuh di masa yang sangat damai sehinggaTrunks, anak Vegeta yang kini bersahabat dengan Goten anak bungsu dari Kakarot atau lebih dikenal sebagai Goku dan Chichi ini malas untuk menjalani latihan.

Saat ini Trunks resmi menjadi CEO dari Capsule Corporation yang didirikan oleh keluarga Brief, kini Vegeta dan Bulma memiliki anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut yang menurun dari Bulma dan harga dirinya yang tinggi menurun dari Vegeta. Menjadikan Bulla, nama anak perempuan itu menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun.

Ketampanan dan kecantikan yang abadi...

Itulah yang dimiliki oleh mereka yang keturunan bangsa saiya.

Walaupun dunia sudah kembali damai, bukan berarti para petarung bangsa saiya berhenti melakukan latihan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya mereka gila aka bertarung. Vegeta kini tengah berlatih bersama Goku di atas langit yang tinggi karena menggunakan jurus mereka, bahaya apabila mereka berlatih di permukaan tanah karena bisa menyebabkan tanah rusak. Apalagi tanah itu disekitar ladang sayura milik Chichi. Percayalah, para petarung unggul ini sangat takut apabila istri mereka mulau mengamuk, mungkin mereka lebih memilih untuk melawan monster paling mengerikan se-alam semesta daripada harus berhadapan dengan istri yang mengamuk.

Apabila bangsa saiya terkenal dengan awet muda, bagaimana dengan bangsa manusia yang menjalani kisah bersama mereka?

"GHAAAAA!"

"KA ME HA MEEEEHAAAA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

Tercipta ledakan dan sinar yang sangat terang di atas langit, sehingga orang-orang mengira ada seseorang yang memasang kembang api di siang hari. Setelah kedua jurus maut itu bertabrakan, kedua bangsa saiya yang sangat mencintai pertarungan ini terlihat sangat lelah, dengan luka disekujur tubuh juga napas yang tidak beraturan. Masing-masing antara Vegeta dan Goku memulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, sampai—

"SON GOKUUUUUUU! CEPAT TURUN DAN BANTU AKU MENCABUT SAYURAAAAN!"

—gerakan mereka terhenti tiba-tiba oleh teriakan Chichi yang sangat dahsyat.

"Hehehe, sepertinya latihan kita harus berhenti sampai di sini," ujar Goku yang kini merubah wujudnya dari super saiya menjadi biasa.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." Begitupun Vegeta yang kembali pada wujud biasanya.

Saat mereka berdua turun, Chichi bertolak pinggang dan memasang wajah kesal pada Goku, "Kau ini selalu latihan dan latihan, setidaknya cabutlah sayuran terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi!"

"Iya Chichi maafkan aku, aku—"

"Selalu seperti ini, aku tidak seperti dulu lagi Goku-sa, aku tidak sekuat dulu, aku bahka tidak bisa mengangkat panci ini sendirian lagi~"

"Iya Chichi aku mengerti, aku minta maaf, kau duduk saja, biar aku yang melakukan semuanya."

"Kau selalu tidak pernah peka pada sekitarmu, di otakmu hanya bertarung dan bertarung. Padahal sudah tidak ada lagi musuh yang datang, tapi kau dan—" Chichi berhenti dan menatap Vegeta dengan sangat sengit, "—ini pasti pengaruhmu, Vegeta!"

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan rumah tangga kalian," ujar Vegeta ketus, kemudian terbang pergi meninggalkan mereka... meninggalkan Goku yang sedang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Chichi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Vegeta memutuskan untuk mampir ke tempat Trunks... yang kini terlihat sangat stress memikirkan beberapa dokumen yang dihadapinya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Vegeta tersenyum pada anak sulungnya itu. Walau Trunks sedikit malas untuk latihan, setidaknya Trunks sangat giat membantu Bulma mengurus perusahaannya. Walau pada awalnya Trunks sangat nakal dan suka memberontak, namun lambat laun Trunks sadar bahwa dirinya harus berguna bagi keluarganya. Keluarga Brief memang terkenal dengan kekayaannya, tapi tetap saja kalau tidak ada yang mengurus, kekayaan mereka bisa jatuh seketika.

Vegeta mendekati jendela dan membukanya, menyebabkan angin berhembus memasuki ruangan yang berada di lantai tiga puluh ini.

"Waaahhh! Dokumenkuuuu!"

"Makanya jangan teledor, kau kan bisa menindihnya dengan barang yang berat."

"A-Ayah? Sedang apa? Tumben sekali."

"Hanya ingin melihatmu benar atau tidak menjalani tugasnya," jawab Vegeta ketus.

"Kalau tidak benar mana mungkin aku berhasil menjadi CEO selama lima tahun," ucap Trunks sambil menyengir.

"Mana Bulla?"

"Ada acara bersama teman-temannya dan Pan," jawab Trunks.

"Begitu, apa ada temannya... yang laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan Vegeta membuat gerakan Trunks yang sedang memungut kertas di lantai terhenti... dan beberapa kertas yang sudah dipungut kembali jatuh, cara Vegeta bertanya dan bertingkah membuat Trunks tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun hal ini menjadi hal yang sangat menarik bagi Trunks.

"Ya... ada sih, beberapa yang jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Trunks dengan niat yang sangat iseng.

"APA?!"

"Iya, ayah kau harus tahu, Bulla itu sangat populer di kampusnya," lanjut Trunks.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa laki-laki itu bahaya? Haruskah kita mengawasinya lebih ketat?" tanya Vegeta bertubi-tubi.

"Ti-tidak ayah, aku hanya bercanda," jawab Trunks dengan cepat ketika melihat reaksi ayahnya yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau! Bercanda sekali lagi tentang hal ini, akan kubuat kau menetap di planet kaio!"

"Kasihan Bulla, bagaimana nanti kalau dia ingin menikah?" gumam Trunks.

"Apa?!"

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa, hehehehe."

Inisiatif... Vegeta membantu Trunks membereskan dokumen yang berantakan di lantai, sampai—

BRAAAK!

—Bulla datang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Ayah... Nii-san..."

"Bulla, bukannya kau ada acara bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Trunks, "wajahmu kenapa pucat sekali?"

"Tadi... tadi Pan... Pa memberi tahuku, sebelum dia menyusulku... dia berkunjung ke rumah bersama Videl-san... lalu... lalu..." belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bulla mulai menangis dan memeluk Trunks.

"Hei hei hei... kau kenapa?"

"Siapa laki-laki yang membuatmu begini?! Ayah akan mengirimnya pada Yemma!"

"Tidak! Bukan... ibu... ibuu.. huaaaaa!"

Mendengar Bulla menangis sangat pilu membuat hati Vegeta merasa tidak enak. Bulma? Ada apa dengan Bulma? Ibu mereka... istrinya. Kenapa Bulla datang menangis meraung seperti ini?

"Bulla, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Bulma?!" bentak Vegeta, dengan tanpa sadar mencengkram bahu anak perempuannya dengan keras.

"Sakit! Ayah sakit!"

"Ayah! Jangan pakai kekerasan!" Trunks melepas paksa cengkraman Vegeta pada adiknya.

"SIALAN!" tanpa sepatah kata pada anak-anaknya, Vegeta segera terbang menuju rumahnya, diikuti oleh Trunks dan Bulla di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Vegeta langsung memasuki kamarnya, dan terlihat ada Videl yang sedang mendampingi Bulma yang kini tertidur sangat pulas.

"Ssshhh, dia sedang tidur," ucap Videl berbisik.

"Apa yang—"

"Kita bicarakan di luar," potong Videl, mendorong tubuh Vegeta beserta anak-anaknya.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Bulla memeluk Videl sambil menangis, ditemani oleh Pan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Videl-san, ibuku... ibuku kenapa?" tanya Bulla.

"Aku bukan dokter, jadi aku hanya bisa tahu apa yang kutahu. Sebaiknya kita panggil dokter, pertolongan pertama sudah kulakukan tadi," ucap Videl.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat panggil dokter!" bentak Vegeta pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Trunks dengan cekatan mengambil telepon dan menekan tombol, selagi Trunks menghubungi dokter, Videl menatap Vegeta dengan tatapan sedih, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Videl melihat Vegeta sepanik ini, bahkan ada monster aneh sekalipun, Vegeta bisa sangat santai menghadapinya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menemani Bulma-san... tapi bersihkan dulu tubuhmu," usul Videl.

.

.

Vegeta duduk disamping Bulma yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Tatapan Vegeta terlihat sangat lembut dan sendu, wanita yang dulu terlihat sangat cantik, enerjik, dan pintar itu kini terlihat tidak berdaya, lemah, dan muncul keriput disekitar wajahnya. Sangat rentan sehingga Vegeta harus dengan sangat hati-hati menyentuhnya. Perlahan, kedua mata itu terbuka...

"Ve...geta?"

"Aarghh~ kau membuatku jantungan!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Bulma dengan suara yang sudah sangat lemas.

Vegeta tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Bulma dengan tatapan prihatin, serta rasa sayang yang seolah ingin dia limpahkan saat ini juga, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Ah, masalah ruang anti gravitasi, aku akan memperbaikinya besok, sedikit lagi selesai—"

"Bukan itu," potong Vegeta, "kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah mengidap kanker tulang stadium empat?"

"..."

"Sudah kuduga, penurunan berat badanmu dan mengurusnya tubuhmu itu bukan karena diet atau penuaan dini!"

"Vegeta..."

"Kami bangsa saiya tidak peka oleh perasaan wanita atau kejadian seperti ini, kami bangsa saiya memang terlihat seolah tidak peduli pada pasangan kami. Harusnya kalian para wanita tahu akan hal ini! Harusnya kalian membantu kami untuk menyadarinya!" kini Vegeta mengeraskan suaranya, sampai terdengar keluar oleh anak-anak mereka, serta Goku dan Chichi yang datang berkunjung.

"Vegeta... aku..."

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini pada kami~" melihat Vegeta yang terlihat kacau membuat hati Bulma merasa seperti teriris.

Bulma tahu, dulu Vegeta adalah seorang pria yang sangat angkuh dan sangat anti memperlihatkan air matanya pada siapapun di dunia ini. Dulu Vegeta adalah laki-laki yang sangat kesepian dan kehilangan arah, sebelum bertemu dengannya... satu-satunya wanita yang dapat mengatur tingkah lakunya.

"Jangan~ hentikan ini... ini bukan dirimu..." pinta Bulma.

"Aku akan minta pada shen long, atau Porunga, atau kalau perlu kubawa kacang Senzu untuk menyembuhkanmu!"

"Vegeta... aku hanya manusia biasa, aku tidak seperti dirimu, Goku atau No.18... aku mempunyai batas usia."

"TIDAK! Dengarkan aku! Aku bisa memiliki semuanya, aku bisa memilikimu, aku bisa memiliki dua anak, aku bisa memiliki kekuatan super, aku bisa memiliki satu atau bahkan sepuluh planet jika kau mau! Aku bisa membuatmu abadi!"

"Vegeta..." panggil Bulma dengan sangat lembut, "di dunia ini, ada hal yang tidak bisa kau miliki, dan kau harus terima akan hal itu."

"Tidak kalau harus tidak bersamamu, kau tunggu di sini!" Vegeta bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar, terlihat Bulla yang masih menangis di pelukan Trunks.

"Kumpulkan bola naga, kita panggil Shen long," perintah Vegeta.

"Tapi—" saat Goku akanberucap, Vegeta memotongnya, "Jangan sekali-kali kau mencegahku, bayangkan apabila ini terjadi pada istrimu!"

"Ini kemauanmu, apa ini kemauan Bulma?!" bentak Goku.

"..." Vegeta menoleh dan menatap sinis pada Goku, "apa kaubilang?"

"Aku sudah hampir sembilan puluh tahun bersama dengan Bulma, tapi kaulah yang paling dekat dengannya, apa kau tahu apa keinginan dia?" tanya Goku sambil mencegkram baju hitam milik Vegeta.

"..."

"Apa kau tahu, hal yang sebenarnya dia inginkan adalah dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, denganmu! Saling tukar cerita denganmu! Apa kau sudah melakukan hal itu?!"

"..."

"Kau sendiri, banyak bicara tapi kau dan Chichi—"

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Goku-sa sejak pertama kali kita menikah dulu," ucap Chichi dengan tubuh renta-nya yang dipegangi oleh Pan. "kami sepakat, tidak ada unsur Shen long untuk mengabadikan umurku, tidak ada unsur dari saiyan untuk menyelamatkanku di hari tua."

"..."

"Aku ingin hidup dan mati sebagai manusia biasa," ungkap Chichi.

"Tapi aku—"

"Itu kau, aku mengerti," potong Goku, "aku sangat megerti kemauanmu, kau ingin Bulma hidup terus bersamamu, tanpa penuaan, tanpa sakit, tanpa kematian. Aku sangat mengerti."

"Kau brengsek Kakarot!"

"Lebih baik kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan Bulma, kau juga Trunks dan bulla," usul Goku.

.

.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, kalau perlu kau makan sepuluh atau dua puluh piring."

"Vegeta, aku bukan kamu yang bisa makan sebanyak itu!"

"Ibu, aku ingin dengar cerita ibu lagi saat waktu kakakku dari masa depan datang," ucap Bulla sambil memeluk pinggang Bulma yang bersender di kasurnya.

"Hei, itu kan sudah diceritakan berulang kali, aku malas mendengarnya!" protes Trunks.

"Kau hanya iri karena Trunks dari masa depan jauh lebih hebat darimu," sindir Vegeta.

"Hahaha, kalian sama-sama hebat kok," ucap Bulma, "karena kalian sama-sama anak dari Vegeta."

Ucapan Bulma sukses membuat Vegeta merona dan membuang mukanya ke arah yang dipastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Melihat reaksi Vegeta membuat Bulma dan Bulla terkekeh pelan.

"Ah! Satu hal yang belum pernah ibu ceritakan pada kami!" ucap Bulla dengan semangat, "bagaimana pelaksanaan pernikahan ayah dan ibu dulu? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

"Ehm... eh? Aha...hahaha~"

"Iya, aku juga belum pernah dengar," ujar Trunks.

"Ehm... tanyakan pada ayah kalian, ahahaha."

"Ke-kenapa harus tanya padaku?!"

"Oh, ayolah~ kenapa kalian harus malu?" ledek Trunks.

"Bukan malu! Itu karena..."

"Karena apa? Ayah malu menceritakan atau menjelaskan betapa cantiknya ibu dulu memakai gaun pengantin?" ucap Bulla tambah meledek ayahnya.

"Wah, tidak kusangka ayah bisa romantis juga," ujar Trunks.

"Bukan! Kalian jangan berisik! Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya karena kami tidak pernah menikah!"

"..."

"..."

Trunks dan Bulla ternganga, Bulma hanya memejamkan matanya sambil meminum teh hangat yang disediakan oleh Vegeta.

"HAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Tidak pernah menikah?!"

"Apa maksudnya?!"

"Kita anak haram?"

"Sembarangan, tapi mereka memanggil satu sama lain sebagai suami dan istri!"

"Tapi tidak pernah menikah?"

Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Trunks dan Bulla.

"Ibu, apa ibu tidak sedih tidak merasakan pernikahan waktu muda dulu?" tanya Bulla.

Bulma tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak merasa sedih sekalipun, karena pada saat itu keadaan sedang kacau, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pernikahan."

Trunks dan Bulla saling tatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan seolah tidak menyangka kalau dulu keadaan sangat kacau.

"Sudah malam, kalian kembali ke kamar. Ibu kalian harus istirahat, sana keluar," ucap Vegeta.

"Iya iya, selamat malam ibu," ujar Bulla.

"Jangan bikin adik baru ya," ledek Trunks.

Saat mereka keluar dari kamar, Bulla memegang lengan kakaknya dan menyenderkan kepalanya, "Nii-san..."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Aku sangat tahu watakmu, tapi kita tidak bisa menjalani ini tanpa bantuan Videl-san dan lainnya."

"Nii-san memang yang terbaik!" seru Bulla sambil memeluk tubuh kakaknya.

"Benarkah? Lebih baik dari Trunks di masa depan?"

"Ah tidak, Trunks dari masa depan masih jauh lebih baik," usil Bulla sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

Bulma membuka kedua matanya, rasanya tubuhnya kali ini beda dari biasanya. Rasanya... seperti tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya, tatapannya pun terasa sangat berat dan pandangannya terlihat sedikit buram.

"Bulma..."

Suara itu...

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu terdengar sangat familiar, saat Bulma memaksakan diri untuk mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya, dia melihat lelaki tampan yang terlihat sangat muda. "Vege...ta..."

Vegeta menggenggam tangan Bulma dengan sangat pelan dan menempelkannya pada keningnya, "Tidak... jangan lakukan ini..."

"Aku... tidak bisa me...rasakan... kedua... kakiku..."

"Ssshhh, jangan banyak bicara, aku mohon tahan sebentar lagi," pinta Vegete.

Baru disadari, Bulma melihat Vegeta memakai pakaian yang sangat tidak biasa. Tuxedo putih dengan paduan suit yang sangat formal, Bulma sedikit bergerak dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Vegeta... kau—"

"Jangan bergerak, biar aku yang mengurusmu."

Vegeta mengambil kursi roda dan membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Ini pertama kalinya Bulma melihat Vegeta melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dari kepribadiannya, ini pertama kalinya Vegeta berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk Bulma yang benar-benar diluar dugaan siapapun. Setelah Vegeta selesai, pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Bulla memakai dress panjang yang sangat cantik, dengan model tali satu dan Trunks yang memakai suit putih.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Vegeta.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Bulma.

Trunks dan Bulla tersenyum, "Ini kejutan untuk ibu," jawab Bulla.

"Ini," Trunks menyerahkan gaun pengantin putih yang sangat indah pada Vegeta, "kami tunggu di luar yaaa."

Saat mereka keluar, Vegeta menggendong Bulma dan memposisikan istrinya menjadi duduk bersender di kasur, "Ganti dengan gaun ini."

Bulma hanya diam dan memejamkan kedua matanya, setiap Vegeta menyentuh kulitnya, Bulma meresapinya, seolah ini adalah sentuhan terakhir yang Vegeta berikan padanya. Rasanya sangat sesak sehingga Bulma tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Walau mata terpejam, air mata tetap mengalir di wajah Bulma. Vegeta menyadari akan hal itu, namun laki-laki yang kini mengganti pakaian istrinya dengan gaun berusaha mengabaikan air mata itu.

Sesudah Vegeta selesai mengganti gaun pada Bulma, wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut ketika Vegeta menggendongnya dan memperlihatkan dirinya di depan cermin yang besar.

"Ternyata seperti ini... diriku saat... memakai gaun... pengantin," gumam Bulma yang cukup terdengar oleh Vegeta.

"Kau masih terlihat cantik," puji Vegeta.

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja memujiku," ledek Bulma pelan.

Vegeta meletakkan Bulma di kursi roda dan mendorongnya, "Kita ke tempat kejutan." Vegeta mendorong kursi roda sambil melihat sosok Bulma dari belakang, begitu rentan tubuh wanitanya saat ini.

Bulma tersenyum lembut saat Vegeta memakaikan tudung putih dari belakang, ini memang hal yang diimpikan oleh semua wanita di dunia, sebuah pernikaha yang indah, dan tidak ada kata telat untuk menjalaninya. Bulma kembali menangis, namun tangisan kali ini lebih menjurus ke tangis bahagia dan perasaan lega. Saat Vegeta dan Bulma memasuki sebuah ruangan, mata Bulma merasa sangat silau oleh sinar yang sangat terang. Begitu dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan...

"Sh-Shen long?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Dende, lakukan," perintah Vegeta pada dewa bumi berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Tolong, jadikan Bulma sebagai wanita berumur dua puluh tahun untuk lima belas menit saja, setelah itu kembalikan lagi seperti semula," ucap Dende.

"Permintaan dikabulkan," jawab Shen long.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kerutan di wajah Bulma menghilang, tubuhnya mengencang dan rambutnya pun kembali menjadi segar. Namun penyakit di dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi bugar, karena itu Bulma masih harus berada di kursi roda.

"Ibu sangat cantik waktu muda," ucap Bulla terpesona.

"Ya, dia sangat mirip sepertimu," ucap Trunks yang juga terpesona.

"Bulma," panggil Goku yang menggandeng Chichi,"selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Son..."

"Kau cantik sekali Bulma-san, sangat cocok dengan gaun pengantin itu," ujar Videl yang juga datang menyerahkan satu buket bunga.

"Gaun buatan No.18 ternyata sangat pas padamu, aku bersyukur," ujar Krilin.

Saat Bulma menoleh, dia baru tersadar bahwa seluruh teman-temannya hadis di pernikahan pertamanya dengan Vegeta.

"Kau tahu, Vegeta terus menerus menanyakan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini padaku, dia sangat gugup, hahaha," ledek Goku.

"Berisik!"

"Ahahaha, terima kasih," ucap Bulma.

"Nah, mungkin kita tidak bisa ke altar, hanya di pekarangan dengan dekorasi yang sederhana seperti ini," ucap Ten Shi Han, "bisa kita mulai?"

Vegeta membalikkan tubuh Bulma sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, Bulma tersenyum pada Vegeta, sedangkan Vegeta sedikit berpaling karena menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Dihadapannya kini adalah Bulma... Bulma saat berumur dua puluh tahun... saat pertama kali dia menenangkan wanita itu dari patah hati.

"Vegeta, bersediakah kau menerima Bulma sebagai istrimu, dan terus berada di sisinya dalam waktu senang maupun susah, sehat atau sakit?"

"Aku bersedia," jawab Vegeta.

"Bulma—"

"Aku bersedia," jawab Bulma dengan cepat, dan itu membuat yang lainnya tercengang. Menyadari semua menatap dirinya, Bulma menambahkan, "ah, maaf aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu sepuluh menitku."

"Hahaha, baiklah, kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami dan istri, silakan cium sang pengantin wanitanya," ujar Ten Shi Han.

"Ci-cium?" tanya Vegeta dengan wajah memerah dan gugup, "di sini? Sekarang?"

"Iya, ayo ciuum," ucap Goku semakin usil.

"Ahahahaha, tidak Vegeta, jangan dengarkan mereka, kalau kau tidak mau kau tidak perlu melakuka—"

Ucapan Bulma terhenti oleh tindakan Vegeta yang di luar dugaan. Vegeta mencium Bulma. Di depan publik. Tanpa ragu. Bahkan sambil membelai rambut wanitanya.

Semua terpesona oleh pemandangan indah itu, Dende mengabadikan tindakan Vegeta yang tidak akan terjadi lagi seumur hidupnya itu. Tanpa di sadari, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, setelah semua berfoto, kondisi tubuh Bulma mulai kembali seperti semula. Bulma sadar akan hal ini, namun dia tidak memberi tahu pada siapapun karena mereka saat ini sedang bersenang-senang. Bulma tersenyum pada kedua anaknya yang kini sangat akrab, wanita itu sangat bersyukur telah memiliki dua anak dari laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai. Tidak ada lagi penyesalan dalam hidupnya. Karena dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang hebat, orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Telah banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga waktu tidak terasa begitu cepat berlalu, malam ini... Bulma merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat luar biasa sepanjang hidupnya, Bulma tersenyum... hanya tersenyum.

Vegeta yang masih memegang gelas minumanya menoleh pada Bulma yang tersenyum namun pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Perlahan, pangeran bangsa saiya itu mendekati Bulma dan melambaikan satu tangannya di hadapan Bulma. Namun tidak ada reaksi, janganka bergerak... mengedip-pun tidak. Vegeta meletakkan gelasnya di tanah dengan asal sehingga gelas itu pecah, dan menarik perhatian semunya. Saat yang lain melihat pada sumber bunyi suara gelas pecah... mereka melihat Vegeta tengah memeluk tubuh Bulma yang sudah kembali menjadi tua... namun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Bulla menahan tangisnya, namun begitu Trunks memeluk adiknya, Bulla mulai mengeluarkan hisak tangis dalam peluk sang kakak. Begitu pula yang lain, pemandangan ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal Bulma dari sejak masih kecil. Petualangannya harus berhenti sampai di sini. Radar, ruang anti gravitasi, serta beberapa kapsul ciptaannya lah yang ia tinggalkan untuk mereka. Perjalanannya saat bertemu Goku waktu kecil, melawan pasukan pita merah, bertemu dengan raja Picolo, kehadiran bangsa Saiya yang mengacau, keberangkatan ke planet Namek yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Vegeta, saat melawan Cell, dan perpisahan tanpa kata dengan Vegeta saat melawan Majin Buu.

Kali ini, walaupun tidak ada kata perpisahan dengan Vegeta, setidaknya Bulma sudah bersumpah untuk laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Vegeta—pangeran Saiya yang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan kini sadar, memang ada hal yang tidak bisa dia miliki, tidak dengan paksa. Sekarang, Vegeta hanya bisa menerima dan merawat kedua anaknya yang ditinggalkan Bulma untuk menemani dirinya... menemani dirinya entah sampai kapan.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N : sumpah gue bingung sama endingnya, makanya jadi agak ngga jelas gini hahahaaa. oh iya, maaf ya kalau ada salah sebut atau apa tentang hal-hal DB, maklum ingatan tentang DB cuma 90%, 10% nya lagi ilang2an hahahaha**

**nah, di sini Bulma manggil goku emang Son (versi jepangnya) chichi juga manggil goku pake sebutan Goku-sa :3**

**daaan, di sini ada adegan bilang waktu Trunks masa depan dateng, itu gue ambil dari fict gue yang judulnya Warmth Family :3**

**oke deh, sampai jumpa di fict DB berikutnyaaa~**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
